Just Dance 2015 (With difficulty and effort ratings)
***Important*** This is only for your entertainment, just enjoy the content while it stays Just Dance 2015 is the sixth game in the Just Dance series, developed by Ubisoft Milan. Gameplay As with previous Just Dance games, players are judged on their ability to mimic on-screen dancers performing a routine to a chosen song. All versions include the Classic free-dance mode, from previous games. In On-Stage Mode, a new feature in this game, one player dances in a lead role while two players dance backup routines. Another mode lets players dance against ghost renditions of a friend's prior gameplay. The game also has a karaoke mode on consoles with a microphone. Players are rewarded for singing the right notes with points and are penalized for singing incorrectly. Party Master Mode, exclusive to the Wii U, Xbox 360 and Xbox One versions of the game, where one player uses the Wii U GamePad or Xbox SmartGlass to change the game's rules, current song, and specific moves for up to four other players. Dance mash-ups, alternate/extreme/sweat versions and battle modes are available. Just Create From The Xbox 360 Version Of Just Dance 3, Dance Quests from Just Dance 4, Effort Levels, and Non-Stop Shuffle have returned. The Xbox One version of the game will be able to support up to six players at once. The World Dance Floor mode, available on all consoles, is a competitive online multiplayer mode structured like a massively multiplayer online game. All players worldwide dance to the same playlist, compete for rankings on a leaderboard, and can share each other's AutoDance clips. A Wi-Fi (Internet connection) is required to play this mode. A Just Dance DJ mode is developed for the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 versions of the game due to popular demand, which enables the player to control the beats themselves between songs. In "Endless Party" mode, the player can use the DJ mode to transition from one song to the next in a different way each time. '''Just Dance 2015 '''will now let you import songs from previous Just Dance Games. It costs 5 mojo to do so. It also will let you create your own dance to any song on Just Dance, even imported ones, and will even generate pictograms for it using the color of your shirt. You can save up to as many as you like, It will also let you choose what kind of background you want. It will now let you request songs on Just Dance for Next Just Dances to come. It also features a mode where you can invite friends to dance with you, totally different from World Dance Floor where you dance with people all over the world. '''DLC's '''still can be purchased for the track list. Track listing The game contains as many tracks as we can put down. This is real so anyone can contribute, just don't delete any of the songs, thank you. *A (CHR) means the song is unlocked in December for Christmas. *A (4OJ) means the song is unlocked in July for Independence Day. *A (HLWN) means the song is unlocked in October for Halloween. *A (P) means the song is for PAL regions only. *An (N) means the song is for NTSC regions only. *A (POP) indicates that the song can be unlocked on the NTSC-U (North America) Wii, Wii U, and Xbox 360 versions of the game using alphanumeric codes *A * represents that the song is a cover version, not the original. *A (K2014) means the song is also on Just Dance Kids 2014. * A (2014D) means the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 2014. Alternate Routines Mashups All Mashups that do not have months cost 5 mojo coins. Party Master Mode There are 20 Party Masters. Battle Modes DLC's The DLC Songs For All Consoles Is Free.